Knights of The Nine Tailed Fox
by The Real Master Chief
Summary: During the battle at the Valley of The End, Naruto's and Sasuke's power sends Naruto to Tamriel and in to the care of the Divine Crusader. Now he will be trained to be the greatest knight/shinobi of all time. But will it be enough to send him back home?
1. Chapter 1

Knights of the Nine Tailed Fox

Chapter 1: Nine Plus Nine

**"CHIDORI!" **_**"RASENGAN!"**_

The battle cry's that came from Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki who were launching themselves at each other with their respective jutsu's in their hands.

Their hands clashed and were driven at each other. Naruto, being surrounded by a veil of the kyubii's chakra.

Sasuke, having gone into his second curse seal form, changing his hair, skin, and adding wings to him.

Soon a purplish, whitish orb surrounded them. There they were, inside it looking at each other weakly. Naruto managed to let out one word in the midst of it.

"Sasuke." is all he said when the whiteness consumed them both. While this was happening a certain Kakashi Hatake and Pakkun were heading towards them at high speeds.

"Kakashi, I can't feel their presence anymore." "I know, me neither. We have to hurry." Kakashi replied going even faster.

_'Sasuke, Naruto, what the hell did you guys just do' he thought. _

They shortly arrived only to find Sasuke laying down and looking at the sky coughing blood. Kakashi looked around only to see him.

He walked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke, where is Naruto?" he asked while picking him up.

Sasuke could only look up at the sky and wonder what the hell just happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________

*Meanwhile*

Sir Orimar Matteus was on his way back to the Priory of the Nine after a difficult mission. He was sent by Dreus Malkar, current Crusader for the Nine Divines.

His mission was to help get rid of some bears bothering farms near the Golden Road, and he was supposed to move them without harming them.

This was achieved by his 'brilliant' strategy of wearing fish and smothering them with honey to attract the bears.

_'Great, just FUCKING great, now I smell like fish, honey, and bear mauling.'_

He sighed and cursed his luck, he was an Imperial male with short spiky black standing at barely six feet tall, in his mid twenty's and covered in his Knights of of the nine armor with bear claw marks on his face. (Not permanent, but still, ouch.)

He continued down the trail on his trusty black horse steed, Tempest, and sighed again heavily until he noticed something strange on the road ahead.

It was a boy at least thirteen years old with sun kissed blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on either cheek. He wore a torn up orange and blue jumpsuit that had blood seeping out of it. He also wore a bandanna with a strange mark.

"By the NINE!" he yelled as he dismounted and rushed to the boy. "Boy, BOY! SPEAK TO ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" He asked.

Naruto did not respond witch worried him even more. He grabbed him and put him on Tempest who galloped all the way to the priory.

He shortly arrived and rushed the boy to a bed with several other knights following him. They all looked at the boy worryingly. "NIRAN! NIRAN GET OVER HERE QUICK!" He kept yelling for the priory's healer, Niran, a wood elf female with long black hair and pointy ears, (Well duh, she's and elf), she had blood red lips and green eyes. She wore a blue robe signifying she was a medic. "GET OVER HERE NOW! THIS CHILD IS DIEING!" Orimar yelled. She quickly arrived and saw the boy in the bed bleeding all over the bed. "By the Nine" she whispered.

"MOVE I NEED SPACE!" She yelled. Her hand started to glow a white-blue hue. She then moved her hand on the parts that were most injured. But to her surprise the boy was already healing at an inhuman rate. She decided to avoid the areas being already healed. In three minutes she was done and looking at the boy. Everyone was.

Two seconds later Crusader Dreus came into room fully armored. He had a winged helmet with a cuirass with the red diamond on it. He had silver gauntlets and greaves engraved with elven lines.

He looked at Niran in a commanding but not hostile voice, "Niran, what happened here? Why is these child bleeding?" She looked at him and said, "I am sorry sir I do not know, Orimar brought him."

The Crusader looked at him, "Sir Orimar, what happened to that boy? Why is he this injured?" Orimar looked at him and said, "Forgive me sire, I found him on the road, I didn't know what to do."

He looked at him with caring eyes, "It is alright, you did the right thing by bringing him here. Any good person would do the same." he said in a kind echoed-like voice.

His hand started to glow like Niran's except brighter and touched Naruto's chest. Naruto glowed all over then the light faded away.

Regained his stance and said, "Leave this boy now, he needs rest."

They all left the room to let Naruto sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Naruto woke up disoriented, "Uhhhhh......Where the hell am I?" he aske no one in particular.

"My boy, you are in the Priory of The Nine." said a calm echoed-like voice.

Naruto looked to see who it was and was surprised to see the Crusader in full armor. A sight to truly to behold. The Konoha ninja was stunned.

"I take it you are surprised to see me." said Dreus only to have a nod from Naruto.

"Are you like some sort of angel knight and I'm dead?" Naruto asked. Dreus chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No dear boy you are not dead, you almost died. Tell me, what is your name young one." the Crusader asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki. Gennin level ninja of The village hidden in the leaves!" he said heartily.

The man looked at him curiously. "Village hidden in the leaves? Why I haven't heard of such a place and trust me, I have traveled alot."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "You know, Konoha? Most powerful shinobi village?" Dreus shook his head. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Great." Naruto said sarcasticly. "Naruto, do you know what happened to you?" asked the Crusader.

Naruto looked down with a sad look filled with pain. He started to grip his chest where the chidori hit him.

Dreus rushed to help him. "It's alright, I'm fine." He sighed not moving his head.

He then told him of the fight with Sasuke and how he tried to kill him, even though they were friends.

The Crusader sighed, "Son, that is one hell of a story to believe, can you prove it?" Naruto nodded and got out of bed.

He went outside receiving stares from the knights who amazed he was walking already.

He went to the back near the archery range and took in everything he saw, the trees, the strange plants and the sky.

The crusader coughed and received a, "Oh yeah, sorry, hehe.", from Naruto.

He put his hands together forming the trademark cross and said, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

In a large puff of smoke three-hundred Naruto's appeared smiling, "_That enough proof for ya!?" _Stated all 300 Naruto's.

To say Dreus was amazed was an understatement. He was blown away with all the other knights.

He stepped forward while dispelling his clones and wiped the imaginary dust from his hands.

"How did you do that." Naruto smirked and said, "I used my shadow clone jutsu."

"Amazing." said one knight.

Orimar was standing near Dreus and smirked.

"Well kid, that was nice. Looks like you could give the Arch-Mage a run for his money!"

Naruto grinned widely. "Well, thats enough proof for me. Everyone return to your duties."

All the knights spoke in unison, "Yes lord Crusader!"

All the knights started to leave when Dreus spoke up again, "Orimar, could I speak with you a moment."

He nodded and went to the crusader, "What is it sire?" he asked.

"Orimar, this boy has potential, great potential. I want you to be one of his tutors. Is this alright with you?"

Orimar nodded, "Yes but why me sir? You are a better teacher than I."

The crusader chuckled, "Yes but who was the one who hit a goblin at 200 yards away with an arrow as thin as a needle?"

"Me." replied the knight.

"Yes and who was the one that destroyed fifty aurorians with a single great fire blast?" he asked again.

"Me sir, what is your point?" asked Orimar in response.

"My point, Orimar, is that you can do things I can't. He needs more people than me to teach him."

Orimar nodded. "So, where do we start?"

Dreus smiled at his remark.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Chief:Well ladies and gentlemen that is my new fic for now so stay tu-

Naruto:WHAT THE FUCK! YOU WORK ON THIS AND NOT THE NEW CHAPTER FOR PROTO-FOX!!!???

Chief:Calm the fuck down the new chapter is almost up so shut up.

Naruto:Fine.....*Sigh*


	2. Voting Notice

**Power to the People!**

**VOTE! Thats right ladies and gentlemen, I want you to vote. But first I need you to review, so that way I know which poll to start first. **

**Topics:**

**1: Should Naruto help in the destruction of Umaril?**

**2: Should Naruto be the one to take the Main quest and help Martin?**

**3: Should Naruto go to the Shivering Isles?**

**4: What should Naruto's Weapons be?**

**5: What kind of armor should Naruto wear?**

**6: What star constellation should Naruto be born under?**

**7: Should Naruto enter the Mage's Guild?**

**8: Should Naruto enter the Fighter's Guild?**

**9: Should Naruto be an Arena Combatant?**

**10: Should Team 7 come to Cyrodiil in search of Naruto?**


End file.
